Fighting type
The type (かくとうタイプ Kakutō taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. Pokémon of this type are specialists in melee attacks, such as punches and kicks. It could be said that they're the opposite to Psychic-type Pokémon because while Pokémon of that type depend primarily on special attacks, Pokémon of the Fighting type depend mostly on physical attacks. Most Fighting-type Pokémon have a human-like body shape because martial arts are predominantly practiced by humans. Fighting-type Pokémon have varied ways to evolve as this represents a fighter going on a journey to get stronger and find out who he/she is supposed to be. Famous Fighting-type Pokémon Trainers include Bruno, the second member of the Kanto and Johto Elite Four; Chuck, the fifth Gym Leader of the Johto region; Brawly, the second Hoenn Gym Leader; Maylene, the third Gym Leader of Sinnoh; Marshal, a member of the Unova Elite Four; and Korrina, the third Gym Leader of the Kalos region. Fighting-type moves *There are 42 Fighting-type moves. **In Generation I, 9 moves were introduced. **In Generation II, 8 moves were introduced. **In Generation III, 7 moves were introduced. **In Generation IV, 8 moves were introduced. **In Generation V, 7 moves were introduced. **In Generation VI, 3 moves were introduced. *'In battles:' Physical moves stand out. **33 moves are of the type. **5 moves are of the type. **4 moves are of the type. *'In contests:' Cool moves stand out. **23 moves are of the type. **16 moves of the type. **2 moves are of the type. **1 move is of the type. **There are no moves of the type. List of Fighting-type moves Effectiveness of Fighting-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: , , , and . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: , , , and . Ineffective against Pokémon of the type: Weaknesses and resistances of the Fighting type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Fighting-type-Pokémon Trainers Fighting-type-Pokémon Gym Leaders Fighting-type-Pokémon Elite Four members Fighting-type Pokémon 44 Pokémon are Fighting type. (6.11% of all Pokémon) Pure Fighting-type Pokémon 20 Pokémon are pure Fighting type. (45.45% of the Fighting-type Pokémon) Primary Fighting-type Pokémon 5 Pokémon are primary Fighting type. (11.36% of the Fighting-type Pokémon) Secondary Fighting-type Pokémon 19 Pokémon are secondary Fighting type. (43.18% of the Fighting-type Pokémon) Pokémon with Fighting-type alternate formes The following alternate formes of some Pokémon are also of the Fighting type. Relations with other types *They're weak against the type because sayings like "Brains beat brawn" and "Mind over Matter." *They're weak against the type because it's been long said that height is a large advantage when it comes to battle, as it's difficult to hit something that's moving in the air and that dropping attacks have the advantage of gravitational acceleration when it comes to attacking. *They're weak against the type because physical strength can't do anything against magic. *They're strong against the type because it's a common theme in martial arts and fighting fiction that goodness always wins, and a fighter must be prepared to face his/her fears, some of which are represented by the Dark type. *The type resists them because the body is a fighter's weapon, and it can be damaged by poison. *The type resists them because some bugs and insects can resist punches easily. Also, it is difficult to hit an insect because it's small and moving quickly. *They're strong against the , and types because ice can be shattered with a strong punch, some fighters are trained to destroy rocks, and steel objects can be easily bent. *They're strong against the type because a fighter can easily beat a normal person. *The type is immune to them because it's impossible to hit an incorporeal being. Notes es:Tipo pelea uk:Бойовий тип Category:Pokémon Types Category:Fighting-type Pokémon Category:Fighting-type moves